Part Of Perfection
by DryMySoul
Summary: Nora is working on how to tell her best friend and roommate, Patch, her true feelings for him. (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please, R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Part Of Perfection**

All of these thoughts were flashing through my head. They were mainly about how I'd tell Patch. He had moved in with me in my apartment a few months ago. His old roommate had kicked him out. Why, he wouldn't tell me. And to be honest I had no idea. Patch was my best friend and I think I know most of his secrets but I can never really tell when he always has that smirk on his face that makes me smile my self. Patch thinks it's a friendly smile but deep inside I'm so in love with him I can't bare it.

That's what have been eating me inside out for the last month. I know I love him but I never know how to tell him. Patch works in his coffee shop and I go and visit him every lunch break. That was how we met at first. When I looked in his deep black eyes and i instantly fell for him but I never allowed myself such feelings. Now look at me it's 23:00 and I can't sleep because of it.

But finally I was just about asleep when I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Patch's black curly hair showed up as the door slid open.

"Hey, Nora!," Patch said.

"What?," I groaned

"I'm hungry," Patch said and stepped into the room with his famous smirk. God, I loved him for it.

"Well then go and eat something I need to sleep," I said and covered my head with a pillow.

Patch walked up to me and took the pillow away revealing my messy brown curls. "But, Nora, I can't eat alone I want company!" Patch whined.

"No, Patch!"

"Ok I give up. I need to talk to you," Patch said. "It's important."

I pulled away the covers leaving a spot for him. "Then let's talk." I patted the spot next to me and he took a seat pulling up the covers.

"First of all:This is so much better than the couch!," I giggled to his words. Then his face turned serious. "Secondly: why have you been so distant lately?"

I let out a sigh. "Because," _I love you_. "I will be going away for some time. My boss is sending me to Tokyo for a month in April and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?," He asked

"Because You always say how much of a perfect friend I am for always being there and we talk all the time. You're my best friend, Patch, and I don't want to lose you because of a job offer."

He placed an arm around my shoulders and my heart started to race. "Nora, you always telling the truth was always a part of that perfection. And Tokyo is pretty cool so maybe I could come along," He looked into my eyes and it felt like I was drowning. "Now I want you to tell me exactly how you feel about this trip and I promise to be happy for you."

I told him but not what I wanted to tell him. We talked until we both fell asleep.

-00000-

My eyes shot up and I was breathing heavily. _Just a dream. Just a dream. _I told myself over again.

I dreamed that I had finally gained the courage to tell Patch how I felt but all he did was calling me stupid and turned his back on me causing me to panic and start crying.

It took me some time to realize that my head was leaning onto Patch's chest and he had his arms around me. I carefully released myself from his grip and pulled myself into sitting position with my head resting in the palms of my two hands. I was still crying from the dream. I cursed myself for being so scared. I hated being scared and a coward. Although I knew what was holding me back and scaring me, it was the fact that he could leave me which was the exact opposite of what I wanted.

I stole a glance at Patch lying by my side looking so peaceful and calm. I wished I could feel the same way and I was sure I would if I were with him. A silent sob left my lips as the tears continued to fall.

Then I felt a slight touch on my back. "Nora? Are you ok?," he sounded concerned.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I replied giving of a quiet sniffle.

"What was it about?" Patch asked and i could see he really cared even if the room was dark.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Patch sat up. "Then I can tell you about my nice dream so you'll think of something else." I nodded and he held my gaze. "I dreamed that you," He pulled me into a hug."and I," I rested my head against his chest. "were travelling the world together and we went through all sorts of adventures. The best part was that we laughed all the way and you, you were happier than ever."

"Where were we when you woke up?," I asked

He gave off his smirk and said: "Some tropical beach I think."

I couldn't help but to laugh at his obvious lie.

He smiled back at me but this time it wasn't hiding something he was just happy. "C'mon," he lied down. "Let's go to sleep."

I lied down next to him and I let him hold me and I felt how my heart was about to burst with emotions. I waited until his breathing was heavy until I couldn't hold it back anymore and I whispered:

"I love you."

-00000-

I woke up from Patch bumping his elbow in my side. I gave off a slight groan.

"Oh, Sorry to wake you," He said and smiled toward me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You better be," I mumbled

"Well I am," He chuckled."Any other bad dreams?"

"Nope," I smiled back. "you know travelling the world seems pretty nice."

He chuckled again and said, "I had another nice dream, wanna hear?," I nodded. " It was a bit like last night and we talked and then. Well, you said you loved me."

My body froze at the sound of his words.

"Although I don't know if it was a dream or not," He shrugged making the t-shirt stretch over his muscles. "I can't really tell the difference."

"What do you think it was?" I quietly asked.

"Honestly," He cupped my cheek with his hand. "I think it was real."

"Then I think you should trust your instincts," I mumbled looking down at my hands.

It was quiet for a while then he took action. I most certainly didn't expect it but the feeling of his lips on mine meant the world to me. Again it felt like I would die from all the emotions. It felt like a lifetime before he broke away.

"I-... I lo-.." I couldn't say it.

"I love you too, Nora," he whispered and his words surprised me.

"So you're not leaving?" I asked

He rested his forehead on mine. "How could I leave someone as perfect as you?"

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I'm thinking of turning it into a longer story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**So I've received a lot of positive comments wanting me to write more. And trust me I will.**

**I've decided to make this a collection of oneshots from Patch's and Nora's life. As you now ight have realised the first chapter was a bit of a spoiler so from now on I will start from square one.**

**R&amp;R :)**

* * *

I walked down the main road looking for a good place to finish off my paperwork at. All I was looking for was some sort of cafe that was calm. I knew I wouldn't find it here on the main road so I took a left down a smaller street.

I desperately needed some place outside since my five hour experiment of trying to work at home clearly didn't work, I decided to head out.

Light raindrops began to fall from the sky of heavy clouds. I started to lightly jog towards a sign that said cafe. I quickly ran inside to find my hair all fuzzed up from the rain water. Great, just what i need. I thought. Like my day wasn't terrible already. I pushed my curly hair out of my face and went up to the counter. There was a tall figure standing there with black curly hair. This was all I could tell since all I saw was his back.

Once I stood by the counter I turned my head to look at the place was empty and it was over all dark but a pleasant dark.

"Can I help you?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned back to be met by a pair of black orbs looking at me with a grin it felt like he could see right through me.

"Um, yeah," I managed to get out. A flash of attraction flew through my mind but I pushed it aside.

I made my order, paid and went to one of the tables in the corner where I established my computer and my note book. As I was working I could feel his gaze on me. I'd look up to find him grinning at me but all I do was to smile to myself, shake my head and get back to work.

I had been there for about an hour when a tall shadow fell over me and I looked up to find the guy looking down at me. He took a seat in the chair in front of me letting his eyes flicker over all my papers.

"Work?" he asked and I nodded. "Interesting. You know, I've made up my mind."

"About what?"

"I want to get to know you." He said and studied me while leaning on his elbows.

"And why's that, Dark, mysterious, boy-that-I-don't-even-know-the-name-of?" I said and looked him in the eyes.

"As I said you're interesting. And my name is Patch."

"That name can't be too common," I commented.

"I like it original."

"I bet you do." I said and raised an eyebrow. Honestly i don't even know why I'm even bothering with this guy

"Sassy but classy, I like it. And that is a reason I want to take you out on a date." A smirk crept upon his well sculpted face. It was really sexy but I wouldn't let my guard down just yet.

"Date," I tasted the word. "It's so romantic. How about we call it just talking."

Patch chuckled at my words. "Well then let's talk."

"Can't" I shrugged standing up and packing up my things. "I'm going to meet up with a friend in ten and the rain have stopped pouring so I'll get going."

He let out a sigh. "Can I at least set your name?"

"Nora." And with that said I left

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter and not my best I'll have to admit. I am working on some scenes for the future although I'm having a bit of a writers bloc so please comment what you want more of like: fluff, lemon, humor. I dunno please comment. **

**Thank you!**

**xoxo**


End file.
